


Last Minute

by Asagao-Allstars (thebananakiller)



Series: Reader Inserts [1]
Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Dorks, F/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tired Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebananakiller/pseuds/Asagao-Allstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story in which both Caddy and the reader forgotten they had to do a project for class, attempt to finish it and the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Minute

I let out a big yawn as I grabbed the nearest t-shirt off of my dresser and quickly threw it on. Today was a particularly long Sunday, it started out with a morning in the library. At the library I spent my whole morning studying for the oncoming exams, but I wouldn't say I did the best job on staying on track. I couldn't stay at the library for too long though, and at about 10:30 I went to this ridiculously long volleyball practice. Asagao's team was known for being one of the best in the district and the coach intended on keeping it that way. So once a month we would have this big practice Sunday where we would keep practicing and only stop for lunch. It was incredibly tiring and after suffering through that we ended practice at 4:30. That wasn't the end of it though, some of my volleyball friends insisted that we deserved a special dinner for all our effort. They said that we should all shower and meet up at sometime around 6 at a local Italian place. I'm not the kind of person who could say no to good food so I ended up walking there, not listening to my exhausted calf muscles, eating out with the all the girls and then ended up at my room, drained. The minute I got into my room my roommate insisted that I needed to get into bed or she would actually find the nurse. I would have studied a little more before I slept, but at this moment I agree with my roommate that it would actually be unhealthy to stay up any longer. I quickly took of my pants and hurled myself into the bottom bunk. It took me mere seconds to drift off to sleep.

 

The room was pitch black when I was awoken with a familiar buzzing sound. The world felt groggy and my head was pounding, I could tell that I wasn't asleep for that long. I shifted on to my side to see my phone glowing on the nightstand. Who could possibly need me at this hour? I stretched my arm to grab my phone, letting my charger fall to floor. The first thing I noticed was the time, 11:28. Well at least I got two hours of sleep. The second thing I noticed was that there was a message for me from Caddy. Caddy, otherwise known as James, has been in the same class as me for the two years I have been attending Asagao and he was always a friendly face. He was a member of one of the video game clubs at Asagao, specifically Hidden Block. I wasn't as big of a fan of video games as him, but I did enjoy the occasional RPG. I would call us friends, we really didn't see much of each other outside of class, me always at volleyball and him always with the other Hidden Block, but still he was always welcoming and approachable. Even though I thought we were friends, I don't think he would text me this late at night unless there was a problem. I swiped open my phone and went to look at the message.

 

_Uh, hey (Y/N). Sorry to bother you so late, but I am afraid we have a situation_

 

What does he mean by that? Alright... if he was having some sort of late night extensional crisis I feel like I wouldn't be the one he would be consulting about it. It might actually be an emergency so I decided to text him back instantly.

 

_What do you mean Caddy?_

I waited a few seconds for a reply, the three familiar dots popping up where the message will be once it was sent. My phone shook again.

_Well I am not sure if you remembered, but I was to Wallid and he asked me what I did for the project in class... then I realized that I didn't do anything for the project for class... and I know this puts a bunch of pressure on you, but you were my partner... so did you do anything for the project?_

Oh my god. I completely forgot about the project. Oh my god! I remember it all now, I was doing so much stuff today that I must have forgotten about the project! It was a partner project I was supposed to do with Caddy, it was a simple short story thing, but it was supposed to have some sort of visual to go along with it. How are we going to figure out something in 9 hours? Caddy is probably worried about my response, I should just text him.

_I didn't do anything_

It was the best idea to be honest with him, and its not like he would get angry at me since he forgot too. I received another message in a matter of seconds.

_What are we going to do about it?_

I went with the first thing that went into my mind.

_I'll be there soon_

It was a brash idea and I probably shouldn't do it, but I sent the message and slipped out of my bed quietly. I knew if my roommate was up she would definitely not like the idea of me going out now, especially with how tired I was before. But this was important. I tiptoed around the room grabbing the backpack that I normally brought to practice, threw my phone on the bottom and filled it with various art supplies. I also slipped in my laptop, there was a typing part of the project and I could just use the library printer before class. I could feel my phone going off in my bag, but still I sneaked out the door. It wasn't hard to sneak around at night because no one really is on watch, it was pretty simple to get to Bluebell house. I walked up four sets of stairs, my legs still aching from the practice earlier today, and approached Caddy's door, giving it a soft knock. From the other side of the door I could hear frantic shuffling, the suddenly Caddy stood infront of me. He was wearing a t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants, his hair a bit messier than it normally was, he must of gotten the text from Wallid recently about the project.

"Oh geez (Y/N)! I didn't think you would actually come at this hour! Come in," He whispered as he grabbed my arms pulling me into his room. "We can't really have people see you coming to my room this late, you know, people would assume things." 

"Yeah that's understandable..." I said in a small voice. I looked around the room, it was pretty simple and a bit unorganized, two desks, two beds... One with someone in it. Of course he had a roommate, I couldn't recognize the sleeping figure. What if they woke up and saw me here this late? I skeptically point to the bed, and Caddy turned to face the bed.

"Oh you don't have to worry about Luke, he is quite the heavy sleeper and even if he did wake up I have a feeling he wouldn't mind having a girl in his room." Caddy said. Even though I never met Luke before, I heard that he was a pretty chill guy, it put me at ease. "Well since you're here we should start on the project as soon as possible. Come sit down." We both sat down on the floor, our backs leaning on Caddy's bed. I took the backpack off my back and took out my computer and the art supplies.

"Okay, let's start planning."

 

We decided we were going to keep the project pretty simple since we didn't have a lot of time. We decided on just making a poster for the visual part of our presentation and the essay was just going to be some random personal experience that we were going to make up. I was rapidly typing something up for the written part and Caddy was neatly coloring the background of the poster a light blue. After a couple hundred words I found myself struggling to stay up, my eyes getting heavier every time that I blink. I still made an effort to finish the paper, even though I could tell it wasn't my best work. After a few more minutes of fighting to stay up I feel a light tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Caddy sitting next to me once again with a smile on is face, his presence was so... warm. 

"Alright (Y/N), you can barely keep your eyes open. I think I can take over from here." He said in a quiet and calming manner. If I wasn't so exhausted I would insist on finishing the writing myself, but I pass the computer to him swiftly. As he begins to read over the essay I couldn't help to stare at him, he was incredibly focused. I smirked to myself as he began to click away on the keyboard. Caddy was really nice, not just to me, but to everyone. If I had to pick someone to do this project with at this hour, I am very glad that it was him. Oh god, I am so tired. As I began to close my eyes I could feel myself instinctively place my head on Caddy's shoulder. I could feel him shudder a bit, but he didn't say a word. He continued to type for a good while and I feel myself go asleep again with a smile on my face.

 

I could feel myself getting lightly shook when I woke up. Caddy was in the same postion that I left him in, did I just fall asleep in his room? I shot up instantly, moving away from him.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" I said in a distressed haze. Caddy gave me a small chuckle. At this point he was starting to look a bit tired too, he always did have noticeable bags under his eyes. 

"(Y/N), trust me it's okay." He whispered to me. "I just wanted to give you a quick update, I finished the writing. And I kind of felt bad because you were sleeping on the floor, so I thought to wake you up." 

"Oh, okay... Thank you." I said as I pushed myself up from the floor, I began to pick up my things from the floor, putting them into my bag. "Well I guess I should get back to my room." I said in a small voice, I didn't want to make him feel bad for staying. "I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow then." I began to walk towards the door, until I felt someone grabbing my arm.

"W-wait (Y/N)! It's so late... I can't let you leave now, especially with how tired you are..." He said, I turned around to face him.

"What are you suggesting?" I asked while he let go of my arm.

"Well... I thought you could stay here?" The second he asked that I could feel my face burning, what does he mean I could stay here? That was completely inappropriate! When he saw my reaction his face began to match mine. "No, no! Not like that! I have an extra blanket under my bed, I thought you could sleep on my bed and I could just stay on the floor. You just seem so out of it, I didn't want you going back to Poppy like that..." It was a nice gesture... and he said his roommate wouldn't mind me being here... it certainly was tempting... But I don't want him to sleep on the cold floor, I have done that at too many sleepovers and it never is nice. But then again he would have to be in a bed... with me. My stomach was doing cartwheels with just the thought of sharing a bed with a boy... with Caddy. Caddy would never try anything and I was always comfortable around him, so this wasn't really the worst idea...

"Okay. I'll stay." He beamed, his tired eyes filled with excitement. "But, I will not let you sleep on the floor." His face flushed again.

"But (Y/N), I really don't have a problem with staying on the floor. I done it before when cousins have stayed over my house and stuff." He insisted, I wasn't giving in that easy.

"And I don't have a problem with you staying with me." I could see him visually tremble when I said, moving his gaze away from me. "I don't want to stay here if your going to be uncomfortable for me. Caddy, I really would rather have you stay with me." He still was looking away from me. "Please." He looked at me in a way that made me feel lightheaded, in a way it was cute how hesitant he was, but I knew why... it was because he cares.

"Alright." He said walking towards me. "I feel bad for keeping you up any longer, lets go then. Ladies first." I moved the comforter from the top of his bed, moving under it. There was a noticeable few seconds when he wasn't joining me. I turned over and saw him standing there, I smiled up to him and put my hand on the spot right to me. He nodded at me and slipped into the spot right next to me. 

There wasn't a lot of room on his bed, I could feel Caddy shifting to the other end of the bed. At this rate he would fall right out of the bed... I could get closer... I moved my body closer to his and wrapped my arms around him. I felt him stiffen for a second, then ease into my arms. I could feel a light blush on my face as I kept my arms tightly wrapped around him. 

He was just as warm as before.

A few seconds later I could his arms wrap around me. Both of us refused to let go, and I knew I was going to be very upset in the morning when one of us had to.

**Author's Note:**

> Summary sucks, writing is okay, I'm tired lol. Why can't I be one of those people satisfied with writing a 600 word story?


End file.
